The Noble and The Orphan
by KSanj
Summary: A young elven woman with Psionic powers has been sent to the future 100 years after Aku's take over on the world and the galaxy progressed. But, she had never hear of Aku until the day he grants her a wish that she had been wanting for so long. Freedom. Rated M for Violence, Blood, and various other details. Also, had this sitting in my computer for a while.
1. A Deal

**Chapter 1: A Deal**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Cartoon Network/Adult swim/Toonami own all the rights to the samurai Jack characters and show. Except Delucia/Digi and Thomas… Those are mine.**_

Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, has started his take over and began to stretch across the entire universe. He has initiated the process of draining the worlds of their resources and life. After a mere hundred years, he began his take over towards the east of his resting place, his attention was drawn back to earth by a young woman. Her spirit had hope and showed a vast amount of care for any living creature. She also had quite a useful power that he wished to see for himself.

Rumors had been spread about her throughout the land as she began making a name fore herself. She was quite the hero to the common folk and would never use this power of hers unless it was truly necessary to help those in need. It's also told that she travels with an odd companion that seems rude and snarky but cares for her deeply. Aku soon tricks this poor foolish girl as he cloaks himself as an old woman. She instantly comes to his aid when she discovers that he had 'injured' his leg during his travels as this old woman.

The girl, whom he finds out her name is Delucia, was odd in appearance. Her ears pointed and her clothes were a violet uniform that would be used for training but, they were tattered and seemed to be worn out from mass amounts of battle. Her hair was almost white as fresh snow fall but her bangs were as black as night and hung over her left eye. Though, she had no issues with having fighting in battle. The eye that was visible, was a light violet and lavender hue though there was a small orb in her iris that moved as if swimming thought the pools of bright color. She also seemed to have something placed under her eye, a tattoo of some sort.

She had called herself Digi when he had encountered her. She had agreed to help him and carries him, back to his lair. On their travels to his home, he acquires more information about her. How she had been sealed away for a long time in a dungeon, just as he had long ago. She had also known nothing of Aku, only that there was a being of darkness that ruled the land. At first he was outraged but, he then thought it would be best to use this against her. Making her trust him completely before revealing himself to her. He also witnesses her extraordinary powers with obstacles that would have killed even the Samurai. She had a genuine smile and cared about people. He had still not met this woman's companion. Soon he exposes himself of whom he really is to her once they had arrived at the large castle…

"Young warrior of such pronounced skill, I am Aku! The shape shifting master of darkness." He says deviously to her. He also had a vast quantity of arrogance in his tone. She blinks bewildered as her brows disheveled somewhat, "I'm sorry, that name is not quite familiar to me…"

"So I have noticed… You will learn who I am in time… I, Aku, am in dire need of your assistance. But, for the assistance I require, I shall be willing to show you a great kindness since you were so generous to openly give to me on our journey together." He had a devilish smile that was placed on his face as he looked down at her with his now godly like stature, making her quite suspicious of his offer thus far but, he had done nothing to wound her physically or emotionally, "What kindness shall I receive exactly?" She spoke in a smooth Hungarian accent that hinted at her suspiciousness towards this new shadowy figure. " **Freedom**. Freedom to roam the galaxy and do as you please. As long as you come to me when I call and do as I ask." he says modestly.

A crystal that glistened a lively and brilliant royal purple color. As beautiful as it was, the gem had spoken in a vulgar manner, "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" Aku glared at the shingle as his voice elevated from the young girl's pocket. The young warrior looked at the crystal as it now hovered close to her head, "Thomas, I am sure you have good intentions but-"

"Digi! This is too good to be true and you know it! You can't just trust people all willy-nilly anymore. Especially guys as creepy as this one." Thomas spoke over her trying to direct her away from this shadowy overlord of wickedness. Aku growled slightly at being called creepy. 'so this is the companion…' Aku thought annoyed with it already.

She sighed and now standing in a slightly defensive and rebellious pose, "Thomas, we've been trapped in a dungeon for a long time! I want to be free to roam and help all of those who desperately need me. Thomas that is the promise I had made to myself, which is also a promise you made with me. You know of this."

Aku listened to this newly found information absorbedly and became more engrossed in the girl's power as well as this so called promise of hers. He smirked as he eavesdropped intently. He had big plans for the young heroine that she didn't recognize yet. Their voices snappishly stopped quarrelling catching Aku's attention quickly. The crystal spoke rudely "Fine, Stubborn cow…" Digi smiled lightly at the stone as if an old friend walking through hell with her several times over, "Thank you, dumb rock." She looked up at Aku and had smiled a pure and kindhearted smile, "I humbly accept your offer. I will help you for as long as you give me freedom."

Aku was pleased with this news. "Very good..." He had given her a new set of clothing and a second set to change into on her travels. The clothes were that of her time and she was given a well-equipped travel bag that should help her with her travels. After she was changed into the proper clothing, he released a portal and had her travel to the future, having a premonition of his future self that would be needing all the help he could now receive. She willingly left with her crystal companion through though strange vortex Aku had opened for her. She had soon arrived in a mysterious place with machines and future technology all around her as she was starting to fall from the dark skies…

 _ **Thank you and Please review the story if you could. Follow if you are interested in the story. :)**_


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Cartoon Network/Adult swim/Toonami own all the rights to the samurai Jack characters and show. Except Delucia/Digi and Thomas… Those are mine._**

~.:.:.:. ~ Digi's POV ~.:.:.:. ~

I waved goodbye to Aku as I steadily stepped into the vortex. I felt my body dropping to the ground and activated my powers to levitate down safely towards the surface. My powers are called Psionics. It's like magic but more a mental magic then anything else. I saw countless impressive buildings and other things that moved across the skies like bees in an enormous hive... I unfortunately the skies smelled awful, the streets were filthy and kept hearing the people being loud... "Thomas... Where are we?" he hovered by my head and spun around as if observing the new area as well, "Not sure... I think you should probably ask one of the locals..." I nodded in agreement.

I landed gracefully on the paved roads. I saw a small collection of what seemed to be people, leaving an obnoxiously loud building. My eardrums started to hurt as I winced not used to things being so flashy and bright, "What the..." I looked at the crowd that had just left slightly dazed and walked over, "Excuse me, where am I?" I then noticed that the group was abnormal.

One looked to be an honorable samurai with pitch black hair that was placed in a bun and dark eyes. His robes were a white and grey. The others that I had met had a variety of colored clothing. I liked how simple his were compared to those I had met before. The others he had journeyed with were three dogs standing on their hinge legs and talking the common tongue of humans... One was much bigger than the other two and had a golden colored coat. He drooled quite a bit and had a cute little green bow tie on. Another was a shaggy black dog with long haired fur. He had a pipe that hung out of his mouth. The other was a thin fellow with a grey colored fur and wearing a monocle. As well as a cute little red bow tie. They were all wearing the same kind of odd cream colored hat on their heads.

I was stunned and in admiration to see this new development. Aku hadn't told me of where exactly I was headed either. So, I didn't know when and where I was at the time, "What sorcery is this? Are you all magical companions of some sort?"

"Magical? No my dear young lady. We are anything but magical." The dog with a monocle spoke kindly and with a sophisticated tone. I blinked a few times, "That's odd… the dogs and other animals that could speak, that I knew of anyway, would be familiars of those who could use magic. The animals that weren't familiars walked on all 4 legs…" the samurai spoke up as if surprised to hear me say this, "And barked, yes?" I nodded and smiled lightly, "yes. Also who rules these lands? Any kings? Queens? Lords maybe?" The small canine chimed in happily before the samurai could speak up as he used some device that appeared on his face, "I say, my dear lady, you are only a century younger than our friend Jack is here. How do you not know of Aku and his take over? He had enslaved a majority of the planet by the time you were around."

I was confused to hear that the world was enslaved during the time I was there. I could see that the noble samurai noticed my reaction. That shows you how long I've been locked away. "Enslaved? I don't know what you-" I started until Thomas interrupted me, "Look here bigheaded Puppy, we don't even know you, let alone your friend here. And Digi, I told you not to trust anyone! Now look where we are!" I grabbed Thomas and glared daggers at him, "Thomas! Stop yelling at people, it's not nice. We don't know them yes but, maybe they can help us…" I looked back at them shyly when they all seemed intrigued and somewhat offended by Thomas, "Sorry about that… Thomas becomes very defensive when it comes to new people."

.:.:.:. Jack's POV.:.:.:.

A young woman's voice came closer as she asked for our assistants. I had given her my acknowledgment and noticed her clothes were not of this time, just like mine. She had a black and red dress. There were also some kind of black bindings that held the dress close, fitting the shape as well as keeping her waist in a narrow hourglass shape. ((Just so everyone isn't confused, corset dress from the 1700's. Thus, Jack is from the 1600's in this story. Just so things are made clear.)) It slight caught me off guard that a woman would be in such a formfitting dress. She smiled softly and kindly but, she seemed to be hiding as well. She had black symbols under her right eye that read numbers and lines. Her ears were pointed and quite long thus I knew she wasn't human… And if she was, she wasn't completely human. She then spoke with a velvety voice about where she had come from. I had commented and wished to know more. I kept thinking that, maybe she and I both had similar objectives of heading back to our own times and going back to our lives.

As my companions explained who Aku was, her face began to look pale from worry and confusion. She had truly not heard of his awful deeds before now? This made me wonder why she hadn't heard anything from her people. Surly there were rumors or some knowledge of Aku. As the dogs started to question her in her unstable state, a bright royal purple gem appeared from a pocket of her bag.

I was in sheer awe to see such a gem floating. It looked beautiful as it floated up and in front of my new companions that had requested for my assistants earlier in the loud tavern. It suddenly begins to shout in a loud and very crude voice. I blinked a few times surprised at its words. She snatched it from the air and spoke darkly to it like a woman scolding her child. She looked back at us nervously, "Sorry about that… Thomas becomes very defensive when it comes to new people. And when others ask questions."

"I understand. We do not wish any offense Thomas." I said as kindly as I could to the ill-mannered gem. I bowed respectfully towards her and the gem named 'Thomas'. I was becoming interested in how it was able to float and speak. She smiled, "Thank you... Sorry for taking up your time. We will take our leave..." she was kind and gentle with her words unlike the gem.

"Please miss, I wish to simply know your name. We are in need of more than one warrior to help us." One of the dogs spoke up before she could leave. Before I could object to the thought of having her in battle as well as danger she turned towards us with a smile and spoke kindly, "Sure, I'll help you... If you give me your names as well." a mutual agreement had been met and she said her name softly, "I'm Digi and this is Thomas."

"Pleasure my dear, this is Sir Drifus Alexander, this is Sir Angus McDuffy and I am Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III. We are archeologists and we have been made slaves to the cruel Aku." I looked at her kindly, properly introducing myself, "They call me Jack." she nodded understanding and listening. She moved some hair from the right side of her face but, she never touched the left, she hid the other half of her face with her long raven black bangs. It made me wonder what her secrets were, I was becoming dangerously curious about her.

"Alright..." she spoke softly with that velvety voice. The way she had spoken had, for a strange reason, caught my attention. She surprised me with such a serious and yet, kind tone. "I will join you all on your quest."

 _ **Thank you and Please review the story if you could. Follow if you are interested in the story. :)**_


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Cartoon Network/Adult swim/Toonami own all the rights to the samurai Jack characters and show. Except Delucia/Digi and Thomas… Those are mine._

As they flew across the vast lands with their new dog companions' in their high tech vehicle, Jack and Digi were not used to the accelerated speeds. They looked at one another and seemed to look slightly green to one another from their motion sickness. One of their fellow dog companions were sticking their head out the window enjoying the fast breeze.

Once they finally halted to a stop at the dig site, Digi gently levitated down to the earth but, she had coarsely buckled down to her knees as she had felt ill. Jack collapsed as well, glad to be on solid ground once more. The dogs looked confused for a moment and waited for them to get their footing back. Thomas groaned, "Never again Digi... Never again..."

"Ugh... Agreed..." she slowly staggered up to her feet and looked at the site with a distraught look in her eye. The dogs were working as if they were slaves and seemed to be falling apart as they worked. She gasped at the site. Jack was just as struck with shock as she was.

He and Digi started to follow Sir Colin and listened to him say what he wished to about what Aku had done to the archaeological dig site. Jack soon started to devise a plan to defend and fight as they were called to see the enemy approaching fast. They would be arriving by morning to the one of the watch canine's observation.

Digi left them to work and tried to relax as she thought about what she had done, striking a deal with Aku earlier on. What she had agreed to do in order to receive her freedom from him. She made a deal with an enemy she could have, in her thoughts, easily defeated... But he did give her what she had asked for whilst no one else really could. She had to do what was necessary, when she was called, she had to do as she was told.

Jack looked at Digi after he had finished creating his blue prints for a plan to defeat the fast approaching enemy. The dogs started to work on the traps with the detailed blueprints and such. They knew they would arrive by sunrise at the earliest. He walked over to her calmly, "What seems to be troubling you? Do you wish to return to your time as well?"

She sighed wearily, "Yes... But, I don't mind it here. I've been trapped in a dungeon since I was about 85..." Digi looked up at Jack with her vibrantly violet colored eye, "Still, it's kind of nice to see new faces..." He noticed her smile lightly making a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, "I see… Wait, 85? How old are you?" Jack asked curiously. She smiled lightly and giggled slight, "140, I think. That the age of a young adult anyways to my kind. Have you not met an elf before?" He shook his head and paused for a moment as he commented, "That is quite interesting but, I still do not see what is wrong. You seem upset by something..." Jack spoke with true and kind words.

Thomas finally lost his patience and spoke up, irritated by the persistence of the young man, "Well, Capitan obvious, she's upset and doesn't want to talk about it... Digi, I don't trust him."

"Thomas, you don't trust anyone..." she snaps at the crystal unhappily as she sighs. Jack chuckled slightly seeing this childish fighting between her and the crystal companion of hers. It showed him the innocence in Digi's heart. This also showed the relationship between the two was very close. Jack smiled lightly as he sat next to her as he had a small amount of time to spare while his blueprints were being followed. She looked at him with a weary gaze.

As things were slowly being done and they gazed at the scenery. Jack soon had to think of new ways to slow the oncoming enemy down from coming closer to the campsite. He stood up and looked down at Digi as she looked up at him, "If you wish to wait and tell me what you're upset about... I will listen, Digi." he smiled before he got up and started to direct others to do things with their machines.

"Thank you… Jack." Digi smiled lightly as he left, "that was nice of him to say..." Thomas scoffed, "yeah, I still don't trust him... The guy might be playing you like Aku had." she thought of that possibility making her smile slowly fade from her face. She had been used for her powers before. Her gypsy family almost had but, she was lucky as they fell in love with her charismatic joy and the smiles she had... Before she was taken away.

She sighed as she looked at Thomas, "You're right... But, if he defeats Aku, we can be truly free..." she says softly to her companion.

"What if he just pushes you away and uses your powers?" he says as he drops into her lap. "Not sure... But, he seems more noble, kind, and caring..." She started to wonder about Aku, he was giving her freedom. So, why would he enslave the world? Was there a reason for it? Did the world stab him in the back for some reason? She had to know.

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted as Thomas commented, "Oh yeah, he just seems like your everyday prince charming..." he says as if he was rolling his nonexistent eyes. "Look, whatever happens and whatever you do, don't fall for this boy. It's going to end badly." She gives him a stern look and raises her visible brow, "Seriously? You think I will fall for _him_... Even if I did, I'm not sure my  scars are going to attract even the ugliest man in this time or any other time for that matter." she smiled lightly as she looked at the group working like, well, dogs. She soon rose to her feet and started to help them prepare by sharpening the weapons for Jack's and the other dogs' traps.

Thomas simply sighed as she helped the process of defending the camp from Aku's drones, "Delucia, you're Prettier than you know… I'm just worried you'll get into trouble because of it…"

 _ **Hey guys! sorry this chapter is shorter and it has been awhile. I will update as much as I can and as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**_


	4. An Unforgettable Battle

**Chapter 4: An Unforgettable Battle**

Author Note: I just wanted to post this to you guys sooner rather than later so you all had some new stuff to read... I'll be moving soon and probably won't have a lot of free time so... Thank you all for your time and for waiting so long for me to post these two chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Cartoon Network/Adult swim/Toonami own all the rights to the samurai Jack characters and show. Except Delucia/Digi and Thomas… Those are mine.

~.:.:.:. ~ Digi's POV ~.:.:.:. ~

I had been awakened early the next morning by Thomas and prepared for the encounter that was close at hand. I had spilled blood before to save myself in some constricting situations but, I didn't know anything about my adversary this time. Nothing about their weak or strong points, what I could do to confuse them, what their tactics were, nothing… I was becoming... Frightened.

I looked over to my right as the dogs placed their make shift armor onto Samurai Jack. He seemed so tranquil, even with the tense situation we were in. He looked so... valiant and assertive. He reminded me of the few Samurai I had met before. He had no knowledge of my powers and yet, it seemed that he could count on me... Making me wonder what he had intended for me in this battle against Aku's army.

Thomas had then interrupted my train of thought, "Hey, Digi. You know he's not going to let you do anything in this fight... We should show him that his conclusion is a mistake." Thomas had a venomous tone to his voice. He wasn't pleased about Jack's decision. This was the first I had received the news of Jack's plan. I looked at him bewildered, "He… He what?"

"He plans on leaving you out of the fight." he said with an even more unpleasant tone. It sounded as if Thomas was glaring daggers into Jack's back. I looked at my bag that had all of my belongings. I grabbed my already frayed clothes out of the leathery bag and an old sword hilt, "I'll show him what I can do..." I wasn't thrilled to be kept out of something I could be of assistants to. Thomas appreciated it when I was exasperated with circumstances such as this one. I rarely acted this way to such a degree but, I was now.

I paused on a cliff side where the battle was supposed to take place. My eerie violet clothes moved with the winds. As threadbare as these clothes were, they were the clothes I had when I left that prison of mine. These were the clothes I escaped in when I could, when I was in that appalling camp. The clothes that submerged in my blood when I was injured. The clothes that had carried the blood of my friend when I took him down myself.

Gripping the hilt firmly in my grasp. This was the same Psionic blade hilt that my friend had wounded me with... And the same one I had slain him with. These clothes and this sword hilt are my saving grace and the burdens I am meant to carry.

.:.:.:. Jack's POV.:.:.:.

There was something wrong about this cloud of dust as I was being equipped to rush into battle. When I looked back to my left I see that, young Miss Digi had vanished. I didn't tell her that I had intended to keep her out of the encounter. I required her to be safe from this battle. I was quite sure she could defend herself but, I saw the terror in her eye. So, knowing she wouldn't be as dedicated as she could be I chose to keep her out of this battle.

I had paid no mind when I saw she wasn't there with the others in hiding. 'Maybe she went to a higher place to hide.' I mentally hoped. I sat on the back of the dogs six-legged horse creature. I rode close to where I wished to take Aku's machine like creatures on.

As battle began, I had taken care of a few of these mechanical creatures with an effortless stride. I had soon lost the horse and I was surrounded by these creatures of Aku. I was prepared to draw my blade as they stood upright towering over me. But a flash of a bright lavender light had cut three in half in a matter of moments. Digi stood before me with clothes I had never seen her in before. She simply took these creatures down one by one. With what, I did not know until her blade was no longer submerged in the body of a mechanical creature. A glowing blade of bright violet. The light showed her face through the blade like glass.

I was extremely shocked as she had hurled herself into battle like this. She was clearly not as new to battle as I had expected. Her scars showed through the rips and tears of her clothing. She then was back to back with me she softly spoke, "So, regret not taking me into battle to begin with?" she looked at me with an unhappy look in her eye.

"No... I thought it best that you stay safe." I said honestly. Thomas sounded as if he was glaring at me, "Really? Because your ass is surrounded right now..."

"You are surrounded as well." I say bluntly as I blocked a few attacks from the enemy. I then heard something I didn't expect to receive at a time like this. A giggle. Digi was giggling, in the middle of battle. She took my hand, "Just trust me... Oh and hold on tight."

Jack was astonished by her actions but, he did as she requested of him. They unexpectedly vanished from the battlefield and were above the enemy's heads. He was stunned to see himself floating above the battle. Digi had then triumphantly shouted out with her hand raised up above her head, "SWARM OF CRYSTALS!"

Soon, thousands upon thousands of crystal shards shimmered in the skies. They rained down on the enemies and made many of the mechanical creatures exploded on impact. Giving our heroine time to place Jack down and levitate passed the large ditch filled with jagged gems that were placed for the enemy the previous night, "We're never surrounded." Thomas said to the samurai with an arrogant tone. Jack was flabbergasted as he looked at them both, "H-how did you...?"

"I'll explain later, keep going. I'll help with triggering the traps." she said kindheartedly with a smile as she disappeared with Thomas. This gave Jack a chance to advance ahead of the beetle droids.

.:.:.:. Jack's POV.:.:.:.

I kept my stride as the Mech. beetles slowly inched closer to me. Digi and I had triggered all the traps that I had set the previous night. I soon stopped and had Digi sit out. I wished to handle the end of this long and tedious battle unaccompanied.

She steadily sat out on the side lines. She looked unsatisfied but, she had complied with my request. Once the metal warriors were defeated and laid dead across the entire battlefield, Sir Colin came up and commented on my battle with a peculiarly cheery tone of voice. I looked at him making him quiet down. He spoke to the others and asked for us to travel with them. I denied, "I must continue my search for Aku and destroy his evil. Then I shall find my way back into my own time."

Digi then spoke up as she smiled at them, "I actually here to help those in need and at the moment I see that I have helped you all to the best of my abilities. I am not sure if I should even go to my own time yet but, I shall figure that out on my own." I was relatively astounded that she had no intention of going back home to her family. She seemed like a family person. "But my dear, your home, the people who love you…" She sadly smiled at Sir Colin and pet his head, "My friend, I have none. My loved ones passed on so very long ago."

This surprised me even more. She was so kind hearted and for her not to have a home… Then I remembered her telling me a little about herself before she came to the future. _'But, I don't mind it here. I've been trapped in a dungeon since I was about 85..._ _it's kind of nice to see new faces…'_ Her smile hadn't left his mind. He looked at her and wondered how and where she would travel. He started to take his leave and heard the sound of foot steps behind him, "Digi? Are you coming with me?" He looked at the woman who simply smiled, "Yeah, seems that where you're going, people are going to need help. Besides… I have somethings to tell you, but not here."

Please review the story if you could. Follow if you are interested in the story. :)


	5. Surprise Information

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Cartoon Network/Adult swim/Toonami own all the rights to the samurai Jack characters and show. Except Delucia/Digi and Thomas… Those are mine.

.:.:.:. Jack's POV.:.:.:.

Digi and I had walked to a peaceful and tranquil clearing. The two of us had been traveling for hours. We had to ride in a carriage and then walk a few miles. She didn't seem to mind as she was still dressed in the warrior clothes that she had during the battle. I tried to [think of things to say but, I was used to being quiet and not having someone travel with me, I mostly traveled and learned from other masters of different fighting styles but, I didn't stay long. We sat next to a hot spring and it kept the atmosphere calm and collected. I felt like we were being watched still but her voice distracted me, "Alright. This spot is perfect."

She sat down calmly and looked at me, "Alright. Sit there." She had pointed at a spot across from her. I nodded and sat down calmly. I spoke softly after meditating with her for a moment, "Why are we here?" She then had a relaxed smile, "You'll see."

Before I could ask any more questions, she gently pressed her forehead against mine. Before I could pull away or comment about how close she was, my eyes became heavy and everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a room. My old room as a child. My fondest memories are there and there was a young woman standing on my balcony, "My, my… So this is the famous Japan. Quite lovely actually." She smiled lightly. I realized Digi was this woman.

Her hair was long and down the curve of her back as it swayed in the wind. She smiled lightly and she relaxed. She was in clothing I had not recognized. They were comfortable looking travelers' clothes and had earthy colors. The skirt was to her knees, exposing her slender legs and ankles that had gold jingling jewelry. Her feet were bare as she stood there with the wind blowing calmly. Her top had exposed her arms and abdomen that seemed silk smooth. And no scars like I had seen on her before.

She turned to me as the bracelets she wore jingled, "Hello Jack."

"How is this possible? Did you send us back through time? Why are we here and not when Aku appears? Why are you dressed like an entertainer?" I started to ask questions before I could ask another she placed her fingers to my lips, keeping me quiet.

"Jack, relax…" She smiled, "This is your calm space. The place you find happiness. Jack, we're in your mind. As for how I'm dressed…" She looked at the ground sadly, "It was a happier time when I wore these clothes last." She says calmly. "Just relax with me a while. Unless you would like to be in a different fond memory? Or one of mine?"

I was truly curious but I didn't want to enter her mind and find something that she didn't wish to show me. "This memory is fine." I stated softly. She nodded, "Good to hear. Now, how about I tell you a story."

"What kind of story?" I asked as I leaned on the balcony with her.

"A story of the orphan girl and how she came to this time." She says softly as she leans further against the balcony.

Digi begins to tell her tale and as she does the memories slip into the scenery. She was born in a forest. Her mother was a beautiful woman. She had deep sea blue eyes and a smile that made people see how happy she was with her child. There was, however, a hint of sadness there as well. Digi had her hair and a man whom was dressed in royal clothing walked in and smiled brightly at her. He has the same eyes as Digi but, a bright and vibrant green. There was a small fairy light in his iris that swam in the green pools of color. He seemed to have a bitter sweet smile. They both had pointed ears and bright smiles towards the little girl that cooed in their arms.

As Digi grew, she was an adolescent child now, just learning to walk and say small words like yes, no, mom, and dad. Her mother's lover was nowhere to be found and her eyes looked even sadder than before as she looks at a letter with a royal symbol that says the king's first child and son is born.

Digi had to pause a moment and smiled a bitter and slightly hateful, smile. The vision dissipates for a brief moment and she looks at me apologetically at Jack. He looks at her wishing to comfort her in some way. She silently shakes her head as she continues the tale.

Her mother had soon passed away from the grief and heart break she could no longer bare. She was only 2 when she was sent to an orphanage. She was never adopted. She was always hidden away as other children were picked to have families. Their reasons always changed as to why she wasn't able to be adopted.

One day, when she was 7, one of the workers lost it when she asked once more as three families came in and took three children into their lives and not her. She spoke with venom as she looked at the young Digi, "Because no one wants a bastard child of the king."

As time went on Digi never asked again and she soon discovered her powers, helping a cat out of a tree. She had levitated it down into her arms carefully. The workers of the orphanage sent her way into a room with nothing but a barred window, a bed, a blanket, and a few books. The adults and children treated her like she was a plague, cursed, and made her feel even more unwanted than ever. It took her 5 years to get out of there by breaking out of that place.

The past Digi ran around and had freedom to do as she had wished. She took naps in large fields of grass, she picked fruit from wild berry bushes, and slept under the stars. She did this for a few years. She hunted and survived on the wild life, and started to grow into a young lady. As time went on, she was becoming… lonely.

She traveled to a nearby town and quite away from where she had started. She saw gypsies and people who were entertained by them. There were a few others whom were dancing and showing their skills in magic.

She followed them and asked to join them. They looked at her and wondered who she was. They asked her skills and she shared them and at first they were going to use her powers and make people pay to watch her dance and levitate objects. But as they all traveled together. She was more and more becoming a part of the family. An old woman smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Dear, do you like being with us?"

"Yes!" She was bright eyed and smiling at her. She was covered in a bit of dirt from playing and in the attire she was in now. "Well, welcome to the family, little Delucia." Her smile brightened and she felt accepted more than anything else. She felt nothing could take away her happiness. She was wrong.

~*~~~*~~~*~ Digi's POV ~*~~~*~~~*~

I stopped as I had heard a noise outside of our minds. He looked at me, "What's wrong? Is there no more to tell?" I looked at him and shook my head, "There is more to tell but… We need to wake up, now. Something is disturbing the outside."

"Wake up?" Jack looked at me confused.

I sighed softly, "Sorry about this Jack." I then tackled him off the balcony and tried to wake him up like a falling dream. Which actually worked for once. Sometimes when I tried that, the other person and I hit the ground and things get messy after waking up. They would yell at me and start questioning me as If I would do that if we were awake. Morons.

We both jumped to our feet as the pool of water was rippling as the waterfall running in the background and he could hear what I had heard in the dream. The bad news was that they were getting closer to our destination but we weren't sure of what it was but, I knew that this area was secluded from others in the area. There was a town close by but it was a fair amount of walking that was needed to get to where we were. There was still a commotion but it stopped coming closer.

"Why did you tackle me?" he asked as we started to get closer hiding behind trees.

"fastest way to get you up." I say softly still looking around. There were bandits in the area and I heard laughing in the distance. "Let us find out what's going on..."

I nodded as we both quickly headed into the camp that the bandits had set up. A breeze went by and I slightly shivered. I was still in my fighting clothes and I noticed Jack staring at the tattered cloth which also showed my various scars that decorated my legs and a decent amount of my torso. I blushed slightly as he stared when I noticed and asked softly, "What?"

"Aren't you cold?"

.:.:.:. Jack's POV.:.:.:.

"No." She spoke calmly and her face was slightly reddened as she looked away from me. Her voice was slightly firm. It was as if she was telling me she was trying to be more focused on finding out the voices and why they were so dangerously close to us than being comfortable in her current clothes.

I followed cautiously towards the bandit's camp. Their laughter got louder and a few young women's crying continued. I looked at them and back at her. She stopped me from moving any closer. She looked at me, "listen from a distance…" she closed her eyes and listened to their talk of what happened at the village they had recently left, how they took everything.

She sighed and whispered, "Great, guess we'll have to deal with them. What do you think we should do Jack?" I looked at her curiously as I whispered back, "Well, we could attack now but… they could attack us. However, we have the element of surprise…"

She simply nodded, "Lead the way then Jack. You're the leader." I nodded, "After this, you must tell me what you are and the powers you possess." She smiled lightly, "You think I wasn't going to?"


End file.
